Never Tear Us Apart
by Devil Woman
Summary: Clint is assigned to take out the Black Widow at a political gala in hopes of preventing an unnecessary death of a newly appointed leader. He makes a different call. A "What happened in Budapest" story with a twist you may or may not see coming.


Never Tear Us Apart

By Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: All characters are copy righted by Disney/Marvel. I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to kill two birds with one stone and write not only a Clint/Natasha story, but a "What happened in Budapest" one as well (especially a Budapest story since I've seen a ton posted in the Avengers section; might as well add my version). Read and Review!

* * *

Clint leaned against the wall of the ballroom and let out a bored sigh. He had only been at this gala for over an hour and was growing impatient. The waiting was the hardest part of any mission. But on this particular mission, the archer knew waiting was a crucial part.

Nick Fury, the current head of SHIELD, had been on the Black Widow's trail for months now. It seemed that with every lead SHIELD had gotten on the Red Room's most infamous operative, the Russian would slip through their fingers and be one step ahead. Fury had called Clint during his downtime and requested that the agent get down to headquarters immediately. Upon arriving, Clint was given his itinerary about the mission at hand.

"I know you are supposed to be on off-duty now, Barton. But I just received a call from our team overseas informing me that the current lead agent on the Black Widow case has been compromised. Agent Roy was led by the woman into a trap and was swiftly killed by our current target."

"Damn, that woman doesn't play fair." Clint commented.

"No one plays fair, not even us."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking. Why ask me to take over? Surely there are other members of Roy's squad that can finish the mission."

Fury eyed Clint sternly. "Like I said, no one plays fair. The Black Widow already knows all the agents assigned to take her out. So by sending in a completely unknown agent at this late in the game, that woman wouldn't even suspect a thing!"

"But this is the Black Widow we're talking about. An assassin of her rank wouldn't be this sloppy. She mostly likely has eyes and ears all over the place, waiting to let her know even if a pin drops on the floor. I should know, as you are well aware sir." Clint's serious demeanor was followed by him folding his arms over his chest, giving the director the same firm look that he gave him.

"For once you do have a point, Barton. I'm very informed about your criminal past and since joining SHIELD, you've pretty much expunged your record. And that's why I'm assigning you to this case: you know what she's capable of and can be mono a mono. I also hope that this proves to be the challenge that you've been so…determined about undertaking."

Fury had become annoyed with Clint's constant complaining that the agency was giving him what he dubbed "fluff" cases. The director was hoping that by offering this mission to the self-assured archer, it would shut him up and be grateful about getting sent on missions. Clint let a small chuckle out when he saw Fury's frustrated mannerisms about the topic.

"Yeah, I know I've been vocal about it. Glad to see it hasn't gone unnoticed."

Fury let a satisfied smile appear before Clint and nodded. "I'm happy to see you're on board." He then handed the archer a dossier that contained documents about the mission.

"You'll find information about the mission in there, but I'll give you a quick run-down. The Black Widow, aka Natalia Romanova's current objective is to assassinate a recently promoted politician named Dmitry Amelin. Posing as the official's significant other, Miss Romanova's current contractor is not only the Red Room, but another unnamed source. The plan is that by killing Mr. Amelin, his cabinet would be forced to disband and his funds be secretly transferred to his rival, who is unknown at this time."

"There is an upcoming gala Mr. Amelin is hosting to celebrate his recent achievement in Hungary and this is where Miss Romanova is planning to kill him. You are to pose as an American business executive that was invited to the event and lure her away from Amelin. I must also note this is a termination mission; you'll have to snuff her out."

"Understood." Clint knew that SHIELD never took chances on their top-priority missions. The higher on the list their targets where, the more likely the agency wanted them dead…and the number the Black Widow was at was close to the top.

"Your flight to Hungary leaves in three hours. Good luck." Fury told Clint as he escorted the agent out.

"I don't need luck." He told Fury.

The SHIELD director just glared at the archer. "Don't get too cocky, Barton."

"I'll keep the cockiness down to a minimum. Oh, just where is this party going to be held, anyway? Might as well scope out the sights until its go time."

"Budapest." Fury answered.

* * *

Clint surveyed the ballroom once more. Just where in the hell was this woman?! He knew what she looked like; he had been given a photo of the Black Widow for that purpose. It wasn't a good one, but at least Clint was able to get an idea of his target's appearance. He was about to hit up the bar once more when Dmitry Amelin made his entrance. Clint's attention was of course drawn to his companion and it was then he understood just how much of a threat she was. Oh, it wasn't just her impressive skill set and past discretions that made her deadly…it was her looks as well, and the photo Clint saw of her didn't even showcase just how much of a beauty she was.

Natalia Romanova was dressed so elegantly that all the attendees couldn't help but stare in awe of her. Dmitry proudly showcased his love, basking in her presence as much as his guests. The Russian woman was wearing a gorgeous black gown that shimmered with silver beads sewn in twisting patterns that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her black dressing gloves came up to her forearms and she wore an impressive diamond pendant necklace. Her long red hair was styled in a gentle wave that flowed down her back. While her outfit was turning everyone's heads, Clint was captivated by her eyes. Natalia's bluish-green eyes where deep and inviting, pulling the archer into her gaze that was truly worthy of her reputation.

He let the couple greet the rest of the patrons for a bit before the archer introduced himself.

"Good evening. I am Leon Kent of Kendall Enterprises." Clint said, using his fake identity the dossier provided. He then shook hands with Dmitry.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"I wasn't sure of the guest of honor was going to arrive."

"I apologize for arriving late to my party. But Natalia here was running a bit behind getting ready…" the tall politician said, giving the woman a fake stern glare at her.

"You were running behind as well _moy daragoj_, my dear. But while I can get away with being late, you cannot." She said and gave him a playful smirk.

Dmitry smiled and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "I suppose you're right _lyubov moya_, my love. But look on the bright side; we have arrived just in time to take our turn on the dance floor! Do you dance, Mr. Kent? My Natalia is an accomplished ballroom dancer and is quite graceful and poise when she performs."

"I'm afraid I don't do much dancing, Mr. Amelin. Business first, pleasure second."

It was then the government official let out a hearty laugh. "I totally agree with you on that statement! But I always say if you work hard, you have to play harder."

Dmirty then took Natalia's hand into his and led her onto the dance floor. The band that was hired for the event started up an up-tempo song and the couple began to dance. Clint watched as the two Russians seemed to float across the floor as they kept to the beat of the song. As her partner grinned with joy, Natalia's expressions where static as it was clear she was the one leading. Like the archer, the other guests where hypnotized by the couple's dancing. It was like watching a scene in a fairy tale come to life before them.

When the song ended and the couple stopped dancing, they were greeted by a thunderous applause from the crowd. Dmitry and Natalia bowed slightly in appreciation and then went back over to Clint.

"You weren't kidding when you said Miss Romanova was an expert dancer." Clint was still in awe over her wonderful performance.

"I never kid when I compliment Natalia." The official said which made the woman blush in embarrassment. "Please Dmitry, you're embarrassing me."

"Nonsense! You shouldn't be so humble about your talents _moy kroshechnyy tantsor_, my tiny dancer." The pet name made Natalia turn even redder. "That was the song I heard when I first met Natalia. Yes, it is ironic now that I think about it, especially since I later learned of her talent for dancing."

Clint was starting to like Dmitry; he was a friendly and charismatic guy. Too bad it's always the nice guys that end up dead more than the rotten ones. But Clint was damn sure he wasn't going to let that happen! Dmitry excused himself shortly after, as he had to meet with the other politicians that had attended. Now that they were alone, Clint saw an opportunity to lure Natalia away from the crowd.

"Would you care to dance with me, or will your boyfriend be jealous?" the archer asked her.

"I don't mind. And as for Dmitry being jealous, he is not the type to resort to such petty, immature behavior."

"Thank you. I feel I could learn a thing or two from an expert." Clint let a delighted grin appear on his face.

Natalia smiled back and the two went onto the dance floor as the band started to play the next song.

Placing a hand on her waist and holding the other mid-height, Clint started to lead as the mi-tempo song began to fill the room. Unlike her earlier dance with Dmitry, no one took notice of the two. In fact, several other couples were also dancing around them, clearly lost in their own private romantic worlds. Natalia was impressed by Clint's so-called lack of dancing. He was able to keep up with her effortlessly and in step too.

"I thought you said you didn't dance all that much."

"Well, a little white lie does go a long way, Miss Romanova." Clint said, turning on the charm in hopes of making the woman feel more comfortable around him.

"Please, call me Natalia. 'Miss Romanova' makes me feel old."

"Alright…Natalia. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Mr. Amelin is a rather lucky man to have snagged you."

"Yes, he is lucky." She said in a sad tone.

Clint wondered if the assassin was truly in love with the official. But the agent knew better than to second guess the Black Widow's emotions; she was an expert manipulator after all. Noticing the change in Clint's demeanor, Natalia quickly took charge and was now leading the archer as they twirled across the floor. Clint was at first taken aback by the sudden change, but eagerly followed. Just like Dmitry before, Clint was too under the Russian woman's spell as they continued to dance; a joyous smile was on his face. Unlike before, Natalia also seemed to be in a similar mood. She had a soft, warm expression on her face which helped the archer relax during their performance. As the two continued to dance, a low crackle came from Clint's hidden earpiece.

"Hawk, this is Condor. Better shake a tail feather and get Widow away from Amelin now!"

_Fine! Just let me enjoy this moment for a few minutes longer!_ The archer thought to himself. He couldn't be helped but become smitten with the assassin. Yes, she was an elusive murder, but Clint was a sucker for pretty girls…and the Black Widow was by far the prettiest girl he had laid eyes on in the longest time.

Wanting to be flirtatious, Clint surprised Natalia by taking the led once more and proceeded to take her in his arms and dip low. A quiet, mesmerized "oh" escape from the spy's lips as Clint gave her a coy smirk. Lifting her up after the song ended, he held her hand and bowed a little toward her. Natalia was charmed by the man's behavior and it made her smile once more.

"Now I'm the one who's impressed." She said to Clint.

"I'm glad to see that I made such an impression. Would the lady care for a glass of champagne to celebrate our successful dance…and Mr. Amelin's new position too?"

"I would love that."

Clint then went to the bar and got two flutes of champagne. The waiter who handed the glasses to Clint pointed out that the drink was a rare year. "I'm sure your date will enjoy the mild notes of the beverage, sir."

"I'm sure she will, Jay." The archer said as he read the name badge that was pinned on the waiter's shirt. He then placed several folded dollar bills into the tip jar and nodded to the man. "A little something for your excellent service."

"I appreciate it." Jay said and nodded back.

Holding the glasses in his hands, Clint remembered to hand the flute in his right hand to Natalia. Jay the waiter was actually one of the many undercover agents working with Clint's team to take out the Black Widow. Jay had put a translucent truth serum into Natalia's glass. By consuming the tainted beverage, the spy would be forced to admit to her plot to kill Amelin, thus giving Clint the go to take her down. The archer arrived back to where he had left her and gave Natalia her glass.

"How about we go out onto the landing and get some fresh air? It feels a bit stuffy in here." Clint suggested.

The Russian agreed as well and the two went to the adjacent patio. It was a clear night and the stars shined brightly against the dark blue sky. Clint saw that they were truly alone and liked how everything was going according to plan. Way above and at least a few feet away from the two was another SHIELD agent hidden in the darkness, ready with his sniper rifle in case the unexpected happened. Only Clint knew about the gunman and Natalia was staring right ahead in his direction, unaware of the man who could possible kill her.

"To Mr. Amelin and all of his future success." Clint said, raising his glass to the woman for a toast.

"You're forgetting about out dance, Mr. Kent."

"And that too." Clint chuckled and clinked his champagne flute with Natalia's own. As they both took a sip of the beverage, Natalia winced slightly, but managed to swallow her drink.

"Bitter champagne is the worst." She commented, still tasting the sour aftertaste.

"Would you like for me to get you another glass?" Clint offered.

"No, I'm fine."

The agent hoped that her small sip of the drug-laced drink was more than enough for it to take effect on her. He didn't know how long the concoction would need to react to her system, so Clint had to think quickly and stall Natalia before she could get back to the party.

"Forgive me for being rude, but are things between you and Mr. Amelin alright?"

Natalia glared at him with annoyance. "I think that's none of your business."

"Sorry. I noticed you grew somber when I commented how I think he's a lucky man to have such an amazing woman like yourself. Most women I know would appreciate such a polite comment from a complete stranger."

The Russian sighed. "You're right." She stared into her glass and swirled the champagne a bit. Taking another sip, Natalia was ready to talk.

"I really hate it when Dmitry works for days on end and has little time for us. We've only been dating for several months and I've been more than supportive when it came to his political ambitions. But it seems that I've been whittled down to nothing more than a trophy girlfriend."

"Maybe things will change now that he was won the office?"

"Ha!" Natalia said harshly. "Nothing will change…unless I'm the one who causes it." Clint gave her a puzzled look, not understanding her mean-spirited statement.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I plan on making sure Dmitry is quiet permanently."

Natalia's sudden shift in tone was a sign that the truth serum had begun to take effect. Clint needed more proof that the woman was indeed going to kill Amelin and continued to egg her on.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm not as I seem. I have connections that make any grown man in powerful occupations quiver in their shoes. In fact, I purposely became Dmitry's girlfriend just to exact my employer's plan."

"Are you saying you are working for a rival of Mr. Amelin's political cabinet?"

Natalia nodded in response. "I don't really love him. It's all a ruse; part of the job."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'll go alert the police, or worse, Mr. Amelin himself?"

"No, and that's the funny thing. I should take you out too. But for some reason…I get the feeling you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes. Like me I feel that you, Mr. Kent, are good at hiding your true self from others. You are wearing a metaphorical mask to hide your true intentions from others. But after a while, you become bored and just mind-numbingly go from job to job, slowing losing the lust you once had for your profession…and losing hope that you'll someday try to make amends for your previous actions, regardless how horrible they were."

She was right. In previous missions (and even now), Clint had to act in whatever role was required to get the job done. Perhaps they were kindred spirits. Seeing just how remorseful the assassin felt made Clint want to reconsider his plan to kill her. It would go against the initial plan and Fury would be furious, but maybe it was time to break the rut that Natalia has described about their line of work…

Natalia finished her flute and started to head back inside. Clint rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist. "Wait Natalia! You don't have to go through with the plan."

The assassin looked at the archer with shock. Clint pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "I can offer you a chance to redeem yourself. All you have to do is not go through with the assassination attempt on Amelin. I'll be sure your punishment is less harsh."

Natalia pulled away from Clint. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"I believe you said it yourself earlier tonight. I am just like you, tired and burned out from pretending to enjoy my job. A job very much like yours. So I'm taking a risk to break out of a rut and offering you a chance at redemption. And if you pass this up, well…it's not going to end pretty."

The Russian just stared at Clint for a minute, and then understood what he had just said.

"So, you're here to take me out?"

Clint nodded.

She scoffed humorously. "And here I thought I was ahead of the game and those idiots just had to throw a wrench in the cogs now. Still, this should be a good challenge before I leave my mark."

"And I love a good challenge." Clint added.

"Good. You want me to give you a head start?"

"No, I'd say we're both on even ground."

Natalia then rushed over to Clint and threw a punch. He dodged it with ease and counter-striked her maneuver. The spy spun around and tried to land a blow on the archer's lower chest, attempting to crack a rib or two. However, Clint grabbed her arm and pinned her down on the ground.

"So, is that offer I proposed looking good?"

"Save your breath!" Natalia then kicked Clint in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. He let go of her and the spy rolled away from him. Standing up, Natalia made a hasty retreat to the gala. Once Clint got his bearings together, he radioed his team mates.

"Widow is on the move! Everyone be on your guard! If anyone spots her, let me know!"

Clint sped to the door and entered the ballroom. He darted back and forth between the crowd, trying to find the assassin.

"Hawk, this is Vulture. I have Widow in my sights and she is close to Amelin. Looks like she's getting ready to strike."

"Where's the location?"

"Just outside the entrance to the ballroom."

"Got it!"

Clint moved quickly and threw the doors open. He stood in the middle of the foyer, wondering where the spy and her victim where. A chuckle from Amelin caught Clint's attention and he followed the sound. Where it lead him was to a darkened corner pocketed in between the entry way and staircases that lead to the second floor. He ducked into the shadows and made himself small.

"Team, Hawk here. I found Widow and Amelin. Get ready to come in after I take her out." Clint whispered.

"Understood."

Clint watched as Natalia and Amelin where in the middle of making out. Amelin was a poor, poor lovesick fool. As the man was engrossed in giving into his sexual desires, the politician failed to see Natalia had taken out a thin hatpin-like object that was strapped to her leg. He grip on the weapon was tight as she brought it up and was ready to jab it into Amelin's neck.

_Poison. Clever._ The archer thought to himself and liked the irony attached to the Russian's weapon of choice.

It was time to make his move. Sprinting toward the couple, the agent yanked Natalia's arm away from the official's neck and jerked her away from him. Clint disposed of the poisonous needle and slammed the woman hard on the ground. Pulling a syringe out of his pant pocket, he jabbed it into her upper leg and injected the knock-out drug into her body. A stunned Amelin watched as Clint tossed the syringe to the side and prepared to fight Natalia.

As for Natalia herself, she kicked Clint away as she jumped straight up and repositioned herself.

"Team, get your asses in here, NOW!"

With speed and precision, the archer's fellow agents burst onto the scene. Two agents escorted the still in shock political leader to safety as three others raised their weapons, ready to fire when Clint gave the command.

"I'm giving you one last chance to surrender peacefully." Clint said to the assassin.

"Never!" Natalia slurred, now feeling the effects of the fast-acting drug. She tried to start a fight with Clint, but ended up staggering like a drunk as the Russian failed to punch him. Soon the concoction overtook her and the Russian beauty passed out. Clint caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Let's bring her into interrogation once she wakes up. I got a feeling she may have some useful information before we have to kill her." Clint told his team mates.

Hours later, Clint returned to the empty room they had placed Natalia in. He looked at her from a few feet away, getting nothing more than a hate-filled glare his way from the Russian.

"Did you manage to get any information out of her?" he asked his team mates.

"None. She's a tough nut to crack."

"Let me try. You guys deserve a break."

The two men thanked Clint and left the room. Now it was just the two of them, it gave the archer and the spy more freedom to talk without distraction from the rest of the agents. Clint walked over to the spy and stood before her. Since they had left the social event, Natalia's dress was crumpled and dirty from her previous fights with Clint. A few tears had formed from their scuffles and her once styled hair was wild and messy. Even her pristine make-up was smudged.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Clint joked, to which Natalia's hateful scowl intensified. "I know I gave you many different drugs of varying strengths, but luckily for you the Red Room's procedures have made your body be able to quickly expel any drug. Short time window, but I like to work quickly."

Clint noticed how quiet she was. "You might as well speak up if you want to have any form of redemption before we kill you."

"Then do it, kill me. I've got nothing to say to you _ublyudki_, bastards." Natalia finally spoke, her voice in a calm, but malicious tone.

The archer shook his head. "No. That would be too easy. By the way, my offer still stands. Come work for SHIELD and clean up that dirty reputation you hate so much."

"I'm a master at playing pretend. I never meant it all."

"But that's where you're wrong, Natalia. I had given you a truth serum in that glass of champagne. And truth serum never lie."

Clint saw that the woman had averted her eyes in shame. Natalia felt foolish for letting her guard down, but after having some time to reflect on her failure…Clint's offer was too good to be true! Could she have finally found her way out of the Red Room's influence? Natalia looked up at the archer, his face full of sympathy for her.

"I'm not really the type of guy who likes to boast about how many criminals he's killed. I'd rather have one less name of the deceased attached to my resume." He said.

"You're only helping me because I'm good-looking." Natalia stated, not wanting her fragile state be taken for granted by Clint. "You are the type of man who when they see a pretty girl, they got to try to be the hero for her. I'm not buying it one bit."

"Well, I do like my women to be drop-dead gorgeous. Not gonna lie, you're sexy as hell, Natalia! But I'm not that much of pig as you claim I am. I was in the same situation that you're in now. I worked for just about anyone to make a buck, regardless if it was right or wrong. And then I got caught after I screwed up by SHIELD. Instead of killing me, I was given the chance to redeem myself. I had no other options, as the contractor skipped town once he caught wind I was apprehended. So I accepted the offer…and never looked back. Now, are you going to continue to be stubborn as a mule and not gonna budge? Or are you gonna grab the brass ring and turn the tide around in your favor to better yourself?"

Natalia just stared at Clint. His words where earnest and pure. No one ever offered her a chance to make her life better; he was the first. The idea scared her, but it also brought hope along with it. Could Natalia truly find peace joining SHIELD and make a more positive impact on the world? Taking a deep, relaxing breathe, the Russian gave her answer to Clint.

"Yes. Yes, I want to have a second chance. I will join SHIELD."

Clint smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

"And then everything was OK after that?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say my boss wasn't too thrilled that I had gone against orders."

Clint recalled how infuriated Nick Fury was after discovering that the archer decided not to kill the Black Widow. After a few shouting matches between the two, both Clint and Fury met in agreement over what to do with the now ex-assassin. Clint would be the Russian's supervisor for the next year as she got accustomed to working with SHIELD.

"So you worked with her for a long time and became good friends." The little girl said.

"That's right. It was hard for her at first, especially coming from another country."

"But you helped her out and she was able to become a good person."

"It made her feel better about herself. She always wanted to help people and not hurt them."

The archer remembered one of the first things Natalia did once she got her United States residency was to change her name. "My birth name carries too much sadness. I want to be able to start anew. However, I don't ever want to completely bury my past; I am proud of my heritage, warts and all. So…how does 'Natasha Romanoff' sound?"

"Perfect." Clint told the newly named Russian.

Natasha also cut her long hair. The day she walked into work with her short new hairdo made Clint do a double take.

"Natasha! Your hair!"

"Do you…like it?" Natasha asked nervously as she touched the newly short red curls on her head. "I was getting sick of the upkeep and wanted something easier to style. Plus, you know the other reason." _Wipe the slate clean and start fresh._

"I love it, Nat." Clint had told her. "I didn't know you had curls; they make you look cute."

"Clint." Natasha said, blushing from embarrassment. "Thank you."

"We were inseparable after that. The both of us went all over the world and helped many people."

"And it was then you fell in love, right?" the child asked, making Clint chuckle.

"Yes, but neither of us wanted to tell the other how we truly felt about one another."

A voice clearing its throat was heard, making the archer turn his head to see who it was. Natasha was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, eying Clint in slight annoyance.

"That wasn't true about you. You were too easy to read." She said to him. The little girl laughed at how Clint was being put on the spot by the spy.

"But it worked." He said, sending Natasha a charming, boyish smile. "It sure did." She said as sat down next to him at the foot of the bed and grasped Clint's hand into hers.

"And then you got married and had a baby."

"And that baby grew up to be you, sweetheart." Clint said to the girl.

The little girl sitting up in her bed had a mop of dark blonde curly hair and her mother's bluish-green eyes. Clint could see that the child was going to grow up to be just as beautiful as his wife, with his easy-going personality.

"Mommy, will you teach me to dance like you did with Daddy some day?"

Of course, Edie." Natasha smiled then saw what time it was on the wall clock. "And it looks like it's past someone's bed time."

"Awww…I wanna hear another story about you and Daddy." Edie pouted.

"Sorry kiddo, but Mom's right and it's a school night."

"OK." Edie was disappointed but cheered up when Clint promised to tell her another story tomorrow night (with Natasha joining in too).

The two adults then gave their daughter a good night hug and kiss before switching on her night-light and turning the bedroom lights off.

"Good night Mommy and Daddy. See you in the morning." Edie told her parents as she made herself comfortable for the night.

"Good night, sweet pea." Clint said and he closed the door.

The two former agents then went into the living room to watch the evening news. When a commercial came on, Natasha muted the volume and looked at her husband sternly.

"You know I don't like you telling stories about our former days at SHIELD to Edie."

"Hey, I try to leave out the worst parts." Clint rebutted. "Sometimes it's not easy. It's better than having to reread those Dr. Seuss books over and over." He shuddered. "I swear if I have to read _Hop on Pop_ one more time…"

Natasha chuckled. "OK, you get a free pass, this time."

The Russian then stared lovingly at the archer. "I'm glad you told her about our first encounter. Even though it wasn't under the best circumstances, that night you offered me the chance to make a better future for myself…it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Clint then leaned in and kissed Natasha. "Me too. Who would have guess I was going to meet my best friend and my future wife on such a night." The Russian placed a hand on Clint's cheek and returned his kiss.

"Now, about that dance." Clint then scooped up his wife and started to slow dance with her.

Natasha let out a small laugh as they danced to no music. "Clint, there's no music."

"It's been too long since we were able to dance like this. But if you need music, how about this?" Clint started to hum a song which the Russian immediately recognized. It was "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS…the very song the two had danced to all those years ago.

Natasha smiled as she leaned closer to Clint, letting her head rest on the crook of his shoulder. She had finally found peace from her past…and it was with the man she had come to not only admire and respect, but also offer his love and understanding which Natasha was more than happy to receive in return.

THE END


End file.
